


Super Dangan Ronpa IF 2: Saving the World and other Dangerous Endeavors

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a parody sequel to Dangan Ronpa IF, the fifteen super high school level students have made their way into the post-apocalyptic, despair-filled world to train for the fight against Junko. None of them are exactly soldiers, though, so it’s up to super high school level soldier Mukuro Ikusaba to train them. Naturally, hilarity ensues. Warning for arson, underage drinking, shameless flirting, dead brothers, allusions, and dogs. Lots and lots of dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Mukuro Ikusaba and the Super High School Level Storyteller

[My name is Mukuro Ikusaba, and today, I’m going to share with you a story. A story of heroics, of war, of love, of hate, of hope, of despair. A story of struggles, of friendship, of overcoming barriers. A story of how I saved the world.]

“Hey, hey, hey! How you saved the world? Excuse me, I saved the world, if it wasn’t for my timely intervention, you’d be dead!”

[What -- Mondo, how did you get inside the recording studio!?]

“Excuse yourself, mister Hero, if it wasn’t for me, you’d have no reason to fight!”

[Chihiro, too?!]

“You are all incorrect! Without my guidance, the world would be in shambles!”

[Ishimaru?! Who invited you?!]

“Actually, I’m pretty sure I saved the world--”

“Butt out, fatty, everyone knows it was my amazing gambling abilities that helped us win--”

“If it wasn’t for me contacting the aliens, we’d all be dead--”

[Yamada? Celes? Hagakure?! Get out of here, you buffoons!]

“Guys, guys, let’s not fight! ...everyone knows I saved the world.”

“[Naegi!]”

“Hey, c’mon, I am Super High School Level Hope, I did find the escape switch.”

“Ooh, is there storytime going on? Hey, Leon, Kirigiri, Asahina, Sakura, Fukawa, Togami! Storytime!”

“Move over, make way peasants--”

“Oof! Urgh, Yamada! That’s my foot!”

“Hagakure, would you please get off my face?”

“Move your foot, Oowada!”

“Say that again, you little--”

[QUIET!]

“...”

[Alright, that’s better. Now settle down, you idiots, make room. There you go, perfect. Yes, Chihiro, you may sit on my lap. Anyway, this is the story, of how we saved the world from despair...]


	2. Apologies

I am so very sorry for not updating in so long! I've been busy and unable to write more than one chapter for a single story for about a week now. The next actual chapter should be up soon!


End file.
